As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The range of memory capacity, bandwidth, and thus power supported by servers has been growing steadily due to an increasing number of memory channels per central processing unit, an increasing number of ranks per channel, and the advent of buffered dual in-line memory modules (DIMM) solutions that can support more physical ranks than the number of logical ranks seen by the memory controller.
The wide range of memory power requirements due to system configuration and operation can require memory voltage regulators (VRs) to operate at a high efficiency across different configurations and workloads. While the memory power per VR has been growing each generation, the voltage and tolerance range of the voltage to be delivered at the dual random access memories (DRAMs) and register/phase locked loops (PLLs) in a DIMM has been shrinking. VR remote-sensing, where the VR dynamically adjust the output voltage as seen at a point near the middle of the DIMMs on the system board, can be used to compensate for internal resistance (IR) drops seen in the system boards, DIMM connectors, and DIMM modules.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.